BTT X Reader Trapped
by Suzannah Halstead
Summary: You and the Bad Touch Trio were just travelling threw the ocean not going anywhere in particular until a stormy night hits. you end up on and island bumping into Arthur Kirkland (England). Arthur mentions a castle is near by. when you get to the castle the four are lifted up and brought to the top floor, once in side you realize that the castle is dangerous and you are trapped
1. Prologue

A nice summer's day on the Atlantic Ocean, the cool breeze blowing through your (length and colour) hair. You were just traveling with your good friends Gilbert, Francis and Antonio also known as the bad touch trio or BTT for short. You looked up at the beautiful blue sky being covered by a blanket of dark grey clouds, "there is going to be a storm tonight," muttered Antonio and his strong Spanish accent walking up behind you. You turned your head to look at the Spaniard his dark brown hair moving by the wind, his emerald collared yes sparkling from the last bit of sunlight and his tanned caramel collared skin underneath his pirate outfit.

"That's not good," you said looking out onto the sea the waves getting bigger. "And it's going to be a big one," said a man with a strong Prussian\German accent. You turned around to find your two other friends Gilbert and Francis. Gilbert's grubby red eyes looked worried as did Francis blue ones, "we should get prepared (y/n)," said the Frenchman; you nodded and followed them to get ready for the stormy night ahead.

...A stormy time skip...

The storm didn't get better it got wears, holding onto the ship for dear life as it rocked heavily from the waves and strong wind. The rain was so heavy it was hard to see, thunder and lightning deafening your ears. "This storm is worse than I thought," you shouted to the tree. "Well I did say it was going to be a big one," Gilbert shouted back at you. "I thought you were just over reacting," you sighed and shook your head.

You heard a girlish scream then felt arms going around your waist, you turned you head to see Francis shaking and seemed to be looking at something. His grip got tighter so you followed to were his eyes were looking at and your eyes widened in fear and shock. "WAVE," he shouted, "every one stick together," grabbing onto Gilbert and Antonio. The wave came closer and closer all four of you screamed and the wave crashed onto the ship and wrecking it. For some reason you let go of your two friends and they swam back up, Francis helping you as he did the same.

"I can't swim," you cried out, "another wave," Antonio said pointing to it. Francis held you close to his chest, the wave was so strong and you not being used to the sea it knocked you out and everything went black.


	2. An Englishman and a castle

'My head hurts... everything is white, am I dead?...no I can't be I can see the sea... oh wait I'm awake,' you blinked a few times the sun blinding the your eyes, the sea was so calm and blue now it looked beautiful and sparkling because of the sun. You sighed and tried to sit up but something was holding you down, looking down you sure arms wrapped around you. You managed to move your body and came face to face to a sleeping Frenchman. "Francis... Francis wake up" you said shoving to wake him up. "Five more minutes Belle" he moaned nuzzling his face on the crook of you neck, you sighed and looked straight ahead of to see Gilbert and Antonio just waking up.

You were about to call to them when you were cut off by an English accent "well hello there popped," said the Englishman. That's when Francis shot up and brought you into in to a tight hug "no the Belle is mine so hands off you swine," Francis shouted... oh he's still asleep. The Englishman rolled his and bitch slapped him round the face "wake up you dumb frog you suffocating the poor girl," he said managing to pull you out of Francis death grip. "Sorry (y/n)... and who are you calling dumb frog you...ummm...you dumb...black sheep of Europe,"... awkward turtle much. The Englishman rolled his eyes and looked away he looked quite offended, "so immature" he said shaking his head "what? And you're not, calling me a frog?" "Oh shut up I am mature," "yeah sure you what about that time when..."

You zoned out after about five minutes, you got ship wrecked landed on a UN-none island with a dude you only known for ten minutes arguing with your French friend about nonsense. You look toward Gilbert and Antonio who looked to be enjoying the show that was now getting I bit violent. "ENOUGH," you shouted angrily making them stop fighting all four looking shocked, "WE ARE ON AN UN NONE ISLAND, WE DON'T KNOW WERE WE ARE AND TWO ARE FIGHTING," you continued now out of breath. The two looked down like kids that just got told off by their mother "yes, yes you are quite right we were both acting immature... sorry," said the Englishman.

He walked over to you and offered his hand to shake "Arthur Kirkland at you service, and you are?" he said kindly. You shook his hand and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it making you blush and the other three jealous "(f/n) (l/n)," "it's an honour to meet you (y/n)," he said giving you a wink. Snapping out of your own day dreaming you let go of Arthur's hand and looked away, "anyway what are we going to do now?" you asked nervously "well after my ship wreck I went for a little tour round the island and it not very big," "there is a castle about a ten minute walk from here maybe someone's living there that could help us," suggested Arthur. "Maybe but who would want to live on this small island?" asked Antonio "who knows but I want to get off this island ASAP," said Gilbert. You nodded and looked at the four standing before you "well it's Worth a try, let's go men," you said starting to walk and following Arthur to the castle.

Time skip 10 minutes later...

"Here we are," Arthur said looking proud remembering where the castle was. you looked up and down admiring the castle before you, it was creepy , old and tall "it looks more like a tower than a castle but the title kind of gives it away," you said looking at the sine 'castle of (island name)'. All five you walked closer to the castle and the ground seemed to start moving until you were all lifted off the ground. "What happening?" Gilbert asked "we seem to be moving upwards on some sort of elevating device," said Francis. Suddenly the thing stopped moving and doors opening by themselves, the thing tilted slightly but enough for the five of you to slide until everything when to black... again.


	3. Floor 5 let the games begin

"Bloody hell, were are we?" Said Arthur rubbing his head. "I think we are in the castle," (y/n) said looking around the room. It was dark until it was lit up by candle light "welcome to the game trapped you five have been selected to take part here are the rule," that voice sounded like Arthur but more childish. Every one turned to look at Arthur; he jumped a bit at the sudden stare and put both arms up in defence. The voice continued "the rules are simple five people, five floors, five challenges but only one winner that can go home freely." "You are all on floor five working down this first challenge, look around you it looks like you are in a one floor house with a bed in the middle." "This first challenge is simple, everyone knows the story of little red riding hood all you have to do is each of you choose a cupboard and save a granny without waking the wolf up." "This room is small with loads of loud objects so try not to make a noise otherwise it's back to the beginning, the four who save the grandmas will go to the next level the last person will loose and will be trapped on this floor for ever," the voice said laughing childishly at the end. "And what happens once we are trapped?" You asked "well you will become our toy and be part of the many challenges on this floor... you will be surprised how many people come here after a ship wreck," he explained "you ready? So let the challenge begin."

"This isn't a game this it torture, blindness, painless torture," you said huffing and puffing. "Don't worry chica we will get through this," said Antonio patting you on the back. "You know how everyone says there no I in team, "you said while they all nodded "well with these challenges we have to do and only one can win meaning there is no we in team... we are all on our own in this," you continued starting to walk forward. "I'm going in wish me luck guys," said Gilbert walking over pots and pans trying not to make a noise. "Me too," you said following behind. "Me tries," Antonio started following. "Me square," whispered Francis. "Me five I guess," sighed Arthur.

Time skip brought to you by 2p's

Now it was just you and Arthur because he accidentally knocked a pan off of the stove, waking the wolf chasing you with a knife in his hand back to the starting point and giving you few more Cuts and bruises. That was the third time the wolf attacked you and now you were a bruising cutting mess the others are already on the fourth floor waiting, you needed to get to the next level but how were you going to do that while Arthur was on his guard 'got it.' "Hey Arthur listen I know we only we've know each other four like God knows how many hours but I think you are a pretty cool guy You know that right," "and while we are stuck in this situation I would like to know you more you before one of us get to go the next level while the other will be trapped here," she said looking around the creepy room really not wanting to stay here. "Wow you think I'm cool no one has ever called me that... well I guess I can I tell you a bit about myself and traveling the seven seas." While Arthur was rambling on about his time on the ocean and how he fought your three friends you were already half way across the room.

'One more step_,' "Hey you distracted me," you turned around and sour him looking at you with sad eyes tears rolling down his face witch made you start tearing up also. His voice woke the wolf and started charging towards you, you quickly ran towards the cupboard an opened it and sour a boy in a nightgown he had light brown/red hair and honey coloured eyes and a strange curl on his left side of his head. You quickly got him out of the cupboard and moved out of the way of the 'wolf' about to stab you but hit the big wooden box instead also knocking the 'wolf' out.

"Congratulations you are the fourth person that has managed to save a grandma you are now going to the next level," said the voice. You turned to look at Arthur and mouthed 'I'm so sorry' before a trapped door opened underneath your feet and disappeared. "Well, well, well Arthur it seems you have lost," "how do you know my name," Arthur said shaking. "Let's just say the hole team knows who you and your little friends are but... only the winner will find out who we are," "one more thing you psychos you won't hurt the them or the winner will you," "again I cannot tell now let me say what I want to say," Arthur just nodded. "Good... YOUR TRAPPED," said the voice laughing like a child again.


	4. Floor 4 Choose wisely

"Now what?" you questioned. "Welcome to floor 4. The task this time is simple," the voice spoke explaining the next task. "You are in what looks like a kitchen. On the kitchen working table there are five cupcakes, one pink, two blue and two blue and pink ones. Only four are edible and one has a very strong sleeping drug so choose wisely. Hehehehe," the voice continued with his annoying giggling.

You quickly picked a cupcake, you chose one of the blue ones. "Why pick that one frau?" Gilbert asked. "I don't know. this one looks safe?" you answer more like you weren't sure of yourself. "No one is safe (y/n)," Francis said nervously "but you are right the blue one does look safe to eat," he commented and picked the other blue one up.

"Yes but it might be a trick. See there is only one pink. Just because there is one pink doesn't mean that it's the one that has the drug init," Gilbert suggested picking up the pink cupcake. "I'm sticking with the blue one," "oui I'm sticking with my choice too,"

That only left Antonio picking one of the pink and blue cupcake and he looked terrified. He shakily took one of the cupcakes. "On the count of three we eat them... one... two... three," and with that you all at your cupcakes.

You and Francis were OK, your cupcakes were safe after all. Gilbert finished his cupcake and he also seemed to be safe. As soon Antonio had eaten his cupcake he collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. "Antonio," all three of you shouted in unison running to him. "What sick bastard invented this game?" Gilbert said angrily. "Me and my friends of course," the voice said suddenly giggling again.

"You three passed and get to go on to the next level," the continued. another trapped door opened and all three of you sighed. Antonio and Gilbert jumped after saying goodbye to Antonio. Before you walking towards the door you walked over to Antonio who was sleeping peacefully. You knelt down and lifted his head up, kissing his forehead and saying one last thing to him "I love you Antonio," and walking to the door jumping down to the next level.


	5. Floor 3 grab a golden key

"You are now on floor Three only one level to go and one of you will go home safely," The spoke again. "The next task you have to take will be in the dark on the other end of the room is two golden keys. The only light is the light shining on the keys. But be careful, this one is not easy but you will find out why soon enough... Good luck," The voice explained.

You all started walking to the keys. It didn't take long to find out what the voice said, spiders and creepy crawlies were every where starting to cover the keys. "Ew gross... come on (y/n) they just bugs. They are probably more scared of you than you are of them," you whispered to yourself. "GAAAHHH," you turned to see Gilbert stuck in something you turned to help him but the thing he was in went hard like rock and even he couldn't move.

You thought it best to move, maybe you could save everyone somehow. You finally got to one of the keys and knocked all the bugs off it then grabbed it, Francis grabbed the other key seconds later.

"congratulations Francis and (y/n) you get to go to the level," The voice spoke. "wait how do you- AAAAHHHH," you were cut off and surprised by the sudden fall as another trapped door opened.

"Well, Well, Well Gilbert seems like you are TRAPPED. HAHAHAHAHA," "How the hell do you know our names you bastard?" Gilbert asked trying to move, but it was no use. "only the winner will find that out I'm afraid, hmhm," the voice chuckled. "Now since you interrupted my very short sentence I will say it again," he coughed before repeating "YOU'RE TRAPPED,"


	6. Floor 2 Q&A

"Are we chained up or something?" You asked feeling heavy wait on your waist and the clacking when you moved. "Way to state the obvious babe," said a voice different to the voice who from the previous levels, it sounded more American. "Now shut the hell so I can ask you questions and you can answer them, until one of you is free to leave this god damn castle," "hey that is no way to speak to a lady," said the British voice. "Whatever. Now lets begin. You have four questions each, get them right you get to move a step forwards, If you get the answer wrong you move a step back and opponent gets to answer it instead meaning that if he gets it right he moves a step forward. You got me," You and Francis both nodded in agreement. "Good, these question are easy as fuck so I would be surprised if you them wrong... O-Ow don't hit me," the american voice said getting hit on the head by something. "Anyway these questions are based on the tasks you did on each level. right here we go," The voice continued.

"question one this is for the chick. on the first level, describe to me what the dud looked like in the wardrobe that you opened?"

"u-uuummm. I-I think he had red/brownish hair, with a strange looking curl on his left side of his head and honey coloured eyes,"

"Correct. You may take a step forward," You did as he said and took a step forward

"Blonde. same level different question. What was the thing that was chasing you every time you woke it up when you knocked something over or kicked something?"

"U-uh, A Fox?"

"Wrong. The chick gets to answer," You looked at Francis who looked disappointed in him self. "It was a wolf-," "correct. take a step forward," you took a step forward.

"Next question for the chick-" "stop calling me that," you said in annoyance. "fine I'll call you babe instead," the voice suggested. "on the next level what did the room look like?"

"It looked like kitchen," You answered confidently.

"Correct. move forward," which you did. "Next question for blonde. Which cupcake was the drugged cupcake? If you get this wrong the babe gets to answer and get the key to freedom,"

"It was blue and pink,"

"correct, you get to take a step forward," Francis had a small smile on his face that he got to move forward.

"Last question for you babe, if you get this wrong you take a step back but you still have one more question. on the previous level, what colour were the keys at the other end of the room?"

"the colours were gold,"

"You are correct. you win babe, grab the key and get out_,"

"wait. I'm not leaving with out my friends-," "I meant get of the room, there is still one more level for you," The voice ordered. You sour the door open that led to some stairs, you looked towards Francis 'I love you,' making his eyes widen. You turned and started walking down the stairs.


	7. Floor 1 to freedom

"It's so dark down here," You spoke to soon as the lights were switched on suddenly. You were in some sort of room with a load of screens showing every floor that you were in. "'Ello poppet," You turned to the voice and sour a man with strawberry/pinkish hair and and blue eyes, who kind of looked like Arthur.

"Who are you?" You asked looking around the room. "my name is Oliver. I was the voice you and friends herd on all the floors. Apart from the previous one that was my brother Al," The man said with a scary smile on his face.

"You won and you get to go hoe freely as you please. And if you want choose the person you love the most to go home with. You have a chose, Gilbert, Antonio or Francis," "What about Arthur?" "Oh he's already free we didn't wan't anther Englishman in the castle but badly beaten and bruised but he will fine," Said the man.

"So. Who do you chose?" You thought for a moment looking at all of the men you were with, Your friends, your secret crushes. It was hard you couldn't choose "I-I can't choose. They are my friends," "but you must. Unless you want to go home alone. Pick the one you truly love the most (y/n)," "How do you know our names?" "The reason why I know your names is because I am Arthur's opposite, each opposite knows each other and there friends around them. Now no more questions and choose love,"

"I can't choose, I love all three of them truly at the same time. I love them and I don't want to leave with just one, I want al three of them," You said as you stared to cry. "living on this island all your life you probably don't know what it feels like to love someone. If you were my situation you would feel the same, please just let us go."

the man's eyes widened. He has his never felt love like how you are feeling for friends, he felt bad and sorry for you. Oliver walked towards you and put both of his hands on your shoulders and you looked at him, you sour gilt in his eyes "I'm sorry love... You and your friends can go free, and the people I used as actors. Al bring (y/n's) friends,"

Al walked in with your friends with there hand tied behind there backs. You ran to them and hugged all three of them. "Let them go free and release the other. I'm leaving this castle to start a new life. maybe open a bakery or cafe or something," Oliver smiled wildly and cut the rope on your friends hands "Now go. go home and forget this ever happened,"

**Time skip... **

You were back at the beach that you originally started at, staring in awe at the ship before you "Wow he actually kept his promise when he said who ever wins gets a ship to go back home," Gilbert said still looking at it. "Hey-a guys wait up." You turned around to see a group of at least ten people walking towards you "We-a just want to say thank you for saving us, and if it is OK if you could take us-a home," said the boy that looked liked the boy in the wardrobe. "your welcome and of course we can take you back home... come on men lets go-," "hey you gits wait for me," "Well hurry up then Arthur," You shouted at the blond hair man running towards you.

He got on the ship and looked at you "Oliver said he beet you when he let you go. You don't look that bad," "That idiot doesn't know what he is talking about," "You know him?" Arthur nodded "I know him, always making up stupid games to scare people, he's my twin brother," "oh OK. Well at least your alright. Lets you get you back home too," "What? Your taking all of these people back home?" "Yes," you answered before walking off.

"Hey frau. We have some people who would like to stay with us on ship once we drop everyone else back to there homes," Gilbert said rapping his arms round your waist from behind. "Really that's good. who exactly?" "two Italians called Feliciano and Lovino, a German called Ludwig and a Japanese man called Kiku, said Antonio and Francis walking next to you "OK, that's call. Hey guys?" "Yes (y/n)," the three said in unison. You turned face them and them on the lips make them blush deeply "I love you guys-" "we know. We herd you talking and we were going to tell you and ask you, that we love you to and if you want to be our girlfriend?" Francis said still blush.

You smiled and tackled them all into a hug "I would love to be you girlfriend. I love you guys so much," "We love you too (y/n)," all three of them said in unison before each one giving you a kiss you on the cheek. You are glad that you were with you new sexy boyfriends and the new crew as you travailed around the the big blue sea.


End file.
